Sincerely Yours
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: Well it seems Yellow... Isn't feeling quite herself today. Not when one of her best friends yells at her. And it was such a nice day too. But I'm sure Blue/Green the boy can think of something right? FeelingShipping


Well, I was working one day when I remembered. I LOVE FeelingShipping!

I have an excruciatingly long list of things to write, so after god knows how long, I found, in addition to updating current stories, I could just work backwards. Because the idea I have then is what I wanna do the most, and then when it's finished, I can get the feeling of the last story in my system again and start working again. Awesome.

This is a one-shot so there's no previously on segment. Ha!

Green is the girl and Blue is the boy. Why? Because I can. I flip a coin(heads girl, tails boy) and I flip it again(heads Blue, tails Green) unless the story calls for it,i.e. Red and Blue have names that pair together, it doesn't work the same with Red and Green, or Red and Green for Christmas colors(ChristmasShipping! Yay!). Besides Blue is a boy's name and Green is a girl's name(I can recall guys named Blue and girls named Green). Yeah, and their Japanese names AREN'T Green and Blue, they're Gurin and Buru, okay?

I have two ideas of Yellow's parents. The first is where her dad is an insert of Hidenori Kusaka(the writer for Pokesupe), and her mom is an insert of MATO(the first artist for Pokesupe) since they were her original creators(at least I think MATO is a woman. It would be easier if I had a picture or some info other than "did this for Pokesupe" like it's all they get for making the series). The second is where Yellow's dad is tall, black haired, blue eyed, respectful of the earth, kind, decent, polite, easy to look up to, etcetera. That's what I'm using here.

This is incredibly short compared to my other fics. Only six pages as oposed to twenty or thirty. So if you don't like FeelingShipping or don't like the name switch or whatever's putting you off, just ignore it and read the damn thing. It's not that long and rereading it, I think its pretty damn good. Thank you.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sincerely Yours**

Blue's P.O.V

She lightly sniffed a sunflower, sitting on her legs and with her eyes closed. It was a grassy area with long fields of flowers, and with a hill with a cherry blossom tree at the top of it a dozen or so steps behind us. She was always bubbly and innocent but the extent of her kind nature never fails to surprise me. Since becoming the Gym Leader in Viridian City, I've gone the extra mile to spend more time with her. As long as I'm local and the timing and placement is convenient, I figured spending time with her wouldn't hurt. She wore a hot pink shirt, a thin white vest, some jeans and a hair band to keep her hair in a ponytail like she liked to have it.

Occasionally I wonder what exactly a relationship like ours is supposed to be like. While she's out being the country girl she always seems to be, or at least comes off as at first, sniffing flowers and just appreciating nature, all I ever do is look at her and occasionally look around to see if there's anything else around. She relates me to a type of protective older brother, but I wonder if that makes me a bodyguard more than anything. I don't know what to think sometimes. I'm sure I could figure it out if I felt the urge to, but quite frankly I don't care.

She doesn't dare pick the flowers. There's nothing wrong with doing so she says, but she doesn't like to separate the plants from their natural life cycle. She says she gets that from her father. I've never met her father personally. She said something about him being away for a while, and also something about her father respecting the earth for its nature and civilization. He seems like an interesting man the way she talks about him.

She just smells the flowers and occasionally just gets lost in their apparent beauty, staring at them. I know these things because I pay too much attention to her for either of our own good. If she knew exactly how much attention I paid to her, it might change her entire opinion about me. Even I'm not entirely sure of what to make of it.

"Blue." She said turning to me.

"Mm?"

"Are you okay? You've hardly said a word all day."

"Yellow you of all people should know that I'm not a talkative person."

"I know but you always talk to me."

She had a point. I usually had something to say to her. Now I was just reflecting on things that'd been coming to mind recently. The air was aromatic with the scents of endless flowers, and the sunlight shined off of her golden hair, framing it like something you can't clearly see with your eyes.

"Blue, you're being quiet again." She said to me.

"I'm a quiet person." I replied.

"I know, you don't like to talk if you don't have to. But you know how I like conversation, it makes you and I closer as friends, as people. But I understand, if you don't feel like talking that's okay." She said.

I sighed lightly, "Okay, what do you feel like talking about?"

She smiled at me. Her smile, her face, her being, her existence, I always felt good around her and I oft sought solace in her image, her voice, her fiber, who she was, the things she said, the things she did. She was like a fountain of emotional grace.

Before she said anything, I spoke up in her place, "Why don't we just walk up to the hill there." I said pointing behind me with my thumb.

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

She held her hands behind her back and walked past me. I turned my head, watching her carefully. I always did. Don't ask me why. I followed her back up to the hill. She always seemed so happy, so joyful. Even as she was just walking, she lifted her arms up and outward, and you can feel the energy from her smile even when her back is turned.

I remember back when I met her, three or so years ago. She battled against Lance, a psychopath ready to destroy the human race, and someone who had the power to do it. She battled him for the fate of humanity. I trained her to. That's what she asked me to do.

After it was finished, part of me, most of me knew only she could do it, only she had the power to match him. But it was still dangerous, she could've died. She broke her arm in the fight. Her ability to heal others and herself took care of it shortly, and she turned out okay.

After the battle, I was silently thankful that she, my first, only and favorite student was okay. She was steadily becoming one of my favorite people in general. Most of me understood her place in this endeavor, but part of me still says I couldn't bare it if anything had happened to her. Anything permanent anyway. And that part of me says I can't ever let her do anything that dangerous again. But most of me, the rest of me, knows better.

"So what've you been up to lately?" She asked me once we were perched under the tree.

"Same old same old." I told her.

"Nothing new with Red?" She tried again to start a decent conversation.

"I should be asking you that, you're the one with the crush on him." I replied.

Her smile faded and she looked downward slightly. I'd gotten her to fess up to liking Red some a year or two back. I would occasionally help her get a chance to speak with him, but otherwise I tried to stay out of the affair. After all, they're my best friends, I'd be happy if they got together but I didn't want to make them get together, that's wrong in my opinion.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said, her joyous smile returning.

I could tell she was lying; her smile didn't have that same glow you can feel.

She tried to keep the conversation going, "You know I just realized, Red and I are your only friends."

"So?"

"Well, considering all the people we know, maybe you should try to get to know more people."

"I'm happy with just two."

"Well. You've known Green for a while haven't you? Couldn't you get to know her?"

"Yellow, you know I think Green is annoying." I said.

"Well, she's been a pretty good friend to me."

I didn't even bother saying anything.

"She…" She paused, "She tells me a lot of things." She said disheartedly.

I turned my full attention to her.

"Like what she and Red were doing before I met you guys… Teasing him, flirting with him, blowing him kisses, winking at him, ripping his Rocket uniform off."

So this was what was bothering her, "Are you alright? What'd she say?"

She had trouble going on, her eyes were watery and her voice was slightly coarse, "She… She got mad at me." She said, I sat patiently and listened, "She told me about how she met Red… And that she liked him, and knew I had a crush on him." Her voice was getting higher and sadder with each second, struggling to keep her eyes open and her tears from spilling out, "She yelled at me and told me to back off. And said that she was here first. She never yelled at me before."

Her eyes came shut and she started gasping sobs. I was never one to solve my problems with words, I solved them with actions. I held my arm out to her and put it around her back. I tugged and she scoot closer to me, she wrapped her arms around me and cried into the green jacket I was wearing. I brought my other arm around her, even in situations where it was socially acceptable I wasn't the type to hug, just ask my sister, but I always made an exception for her.

I felt her hair; soft, neat, clean and well looked after. She was warm, like she always was. I could feel from her body pressed against mine, I could feel from my right hand stroking her ponytail. Her hair still warm from all that time she spent in the sun. I knew she would feel better if I just kept holding her, but I also knew I had to say something. Yellow was the kind of person who would be much better off if I could verbally get the message across. I just had to think of what to say. I should have enough time to think of something well put together while she's crying. But why wait?

"Look, Yellow, I'm sure Green just lost her temper." I say as she continues to cry and sniffle, "I don't know her as well as you or Red do, but it doesn't seem like something she would say and actually mean." That was true as far as I could tell, her crying eased but she was still very hurt and sobbing, just less frequently, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Red when I get the chance and he can talk to Green, okay?"

She sniffled and tried to restrain her sobs, "Okay."

"In the meantime, you can cry okay? Just let it out."

She began really crying after that. I'd never heard her cry like this before. Facially I didn't express any different emotion; I just kept my expression fixated in a blank, normal look. But I really felt… I don't know if I should say badly. I felt like this was unfortunate I guess is the correct way to say it.

"Thank you Blue. Thank you so so much." She said.

My grip tightened. I tried not to; I usually keep any show of emotion, physical, expressional, verbal or otherwise to myself. I never told Yellow _exactly_ how much I cared about her well being, but somehow I think she knew, without using her powers I'm sure. I guess that's why she would want to talk to me about this.

A little while longer, after her crying fit had died down considerably, I noticed she was covered in goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"I'll be fine." She said sadly and softly.

I put my hands on her shoulders and sat her up. She looked at me, waiting to see what would happen. She looked a little curious, even with furrowed back eyebrows. I slid my jacket off and put it around her as fast as I could.

"Blue, no." She began, "I-I couldn't possibly." I just put the coat shoulders firmly on her shoulders, "Blue."

I stayed my usual, quiet self. She looked at me with those deep golden yellow eyes of hers, puffy from the tears. I spotted a tear rolling down her cheek and without thinking to stop myself; I lifted my hand up and wiped away the tear. Another short sob escaped her throat. I put my arms back up and she scoot as close as she could to me. Her knees were on my leg and she laid her head beneath my chin. I kept my arms around her the whole time.  
______________________________________________________________________________

I walked her home sometime afterward. I managed to get her smiling again shortly. It was nice to see that smile I liked so much with the warm feeling it brings with it. She gave me back my jacket when we got there and I walked home with it flung over my shoulder. She was smiling and laughing but I still worry if she's okay right now.

I tossed it on the rack and started to walk when I heard a light noise behind me, the sound of paper landing on the floor. I turned and saw a lime envelope on the floor and a small thin black box's corner protruding from one of the pockets. I opened the envelope and the paper inside read;

To Blue

I saw this the other day and… Well, I thought, "hey maybe Blue would like this". I was going to give it to you up front but. When I thought about it, I got really nervous for some reason. I hope you see this note, really. I don't know how or if you'll like it. But if you do see this note, tell me if you like it, because if you see this note and don't tell me, I know I won't be able to take not knowing. I just want to know what you think. Of the gift, of me. Everything I guess.

Sincerely yours, Yellow

The letter didn't talk much, but it said a lot. She seems to care a lot about what I think. I dug out the box and removed the top. Inside was a small, white, built-in cushion and resting on the cushion was a photograph. A photograph of herself and I.

She was plopped on top of me; she'd "hugtackled" me from behind. She was wearing her usual yellow tunic and her black pants and shirt. I was wearing then what I am now, a black, collared T-shirt and blue jeans. She looked really… Happy. So when she asked me what I thought of the gift… She was asking how I felt about the time I spend with her.

Although, I'm not entirely sure why she needed to put the picture in a box instead of putting it in the envelope with the letter, possibly to throw me off or keep me guessing. I tried calling her, but I got the voicemail and the noise in the background suggested she was in the shower. I can't get into anything too personal but I'll tell you I ended the message with; "Sincerely yours, Blue."

**The End  
**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There you have it. Please comment. Because remember, I won't love unless you if you comment. Mcginnis awa-oops. Gotta stop doing that. =\


End file.
